pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Dao Sect
Morning Dao Sect (道晨宗, Dào Chén Zōng) was the most powerful sect in True Morning Dao World. There were an endless number of disciples of many races in that sect.Ch. 725 About To Morning Dao Sect one could arrive only through 108 Relocation spots. The territory of the sect consisted of four planes among the blue sky filled with white clouds. At the top were Nine Striking Lands, which were 9 continents forming a ring.Ch. 1061 Beneath them was the second plane consisting from 99 continents. They were owned by important members of the sect, like Dynasts.Ch. 1065 Third plane had 999 floating continents, forming a gigantic ring. Beneath them were 9,999 continents, called Dao Fragments, forming an even bigger ring.Ch. 1067 At the bottommost part was an ocean. It was a mysterious area known as the Dao Ocean. But above all the planes existed another dimension, where were isolation grounds of Progenitor Dao Chen.Ch. 1079 Over ten million cultivators of many races lived on third and fourth planes. They were the foundation. On continents of second plane lived about a milion of cultivators of the branch families and tens of thousands of direct descendants of Morning Dao Sect. All direct descendants have ancestors in the Council of Sect Masters. If the ancestor died, they would be reduced to a branch family. Those who bore the family name of Dao in Morning Dao Sect were given Sacred Constellation Robes.Ch. 739 Killing fellow sect members was strictly prohibited within Morning Dao Sect. But there was Dao Chen's order stating that those who challenged Dynasts would forfeit their lives upon loss.Ch. 1054 Structure The categorizations of social status are very strict and like a tower. There is only one person at the top of the tower, and he is Progenitor Dao Chen.Ch. 1050 Inner Sect In Inner Sect, under the Progenitor was the Council of Sect Masters. It decided most of the things in Morning Dao Sect. There were a total of 72 people in the Council of Sect Masters, and each of them was an incredibly powerful existence. These people seldom ventured out, and they were in isolation most of the time. Three of them would egress once every century to decide the matters in Morning Dao Sect for a decade. Then there were 10 Dynasts, who were usually just empty existences. They were in control of the Palace Chamber. Under the Dynasts were 333 Gods, 666 Immortals, and 999 Saints. They had incredibly noble statuses, and they could be said to be people in Morning Dao Sect who decided the destiny. They were usually deep in slumber and would not venture out easily. Once they appeared, they would destroy everything. Outer Sect In Outer Sect were Morning Dao Sect’s four chambers: Sect Elder Chamber, War Chamber, World Protection Chamber, and the Palace Chamber. Palace Chamber could only by controlled by the 10 Dynasts. It has been a decoration for many years, and even the Council of Sect Masters could interfere with it. The ten Great Palace Chambers have only existed in name for ages, not many people knew what sort of mission they would have once Morning Dao Sect activated them. Besides the Palace Chamber, the other three chambers from Morning Dao Sect are under the jurisdiction of the Sect Masters. All the people had to listen to their orders and fulfill all their requests.Ch. 1051 The most famous among them was the Sect Elder Chamber. There were 99 Chamber Elders, 700 Grand Sect Elders, 3000 Great Sect Elders, and 30.000 ordinary Sect Elders. The ordinary Sect Elders could take in disciples as they pleased. Hence numbers of normal disciples were hard to estimate. The Sect Elder Chamber’s mission was to control all races and forces of power in True Morning Dao World like a spider web. With the passage of time, they had turned the entire True Morning Dao World into a gigantic net. There was a Sect Elder Chambers on each of the Nine Striking Lands. One of them would be chosen by the three Sect Masters to handle the matters of Morning Dao Sect. Unless multiple Sect Elders egressed at the same time, only one Sect Elder Chamber was activate at any given time. The remaining eight Sect Elder Chambers would be in a sealed state.Ch. 1064 One of the duties of those in the Sect Elder Chamber was to monitor the people in the sect. They had the right to kill all those, who went against the rules of the sect. The War Chamber was a force of power that made all races in Morning Dao Sect tremble. They were like a sharp blade, and whenever it stroke, blood would flow out in rivers. The War Cultivators numbered to one million, and they executed destruction. The World Protection Chamber didn't usually join the internal strife within the True World, and they were stationed at the edges of True Morning Dao World to prevent the invasion from other True Worlds. They were the strongest chamber with such a task. Only when Morning Dao Sect was close to destruction they would take action, because when they took action, then there was a high possibility that True Morning Dao World would be invaded by the other True Worlds. Background After the war against the Fifth True World, Su Xuan Yi with his wife were passing through True Morning Dao World. Their presence caught Morning Dao Sect's attention. They thought that the couple possessed unique supreme treasure. Dao Chen led the chase. During the battle, the wife died and Su Xuan Yi went mad.Ch. 990 History Book 4 The Immortals' Union started a war against Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 940 Ch. 944 Book 5 After a thousand of years of war, half of True Morning Dao World was occupied by the Immortals’ Union. The west and north still belonged to Morning Dao Sect, but the west and east regions have been conquered by the Immortals' Union and have become a war zone. The chaos brought by the Immortals' Union was out of Morning Dao Sect's expectations, which was related to the Sect Elder Chamber. The Progenitor Dao Chen was still in isolation, not having come out once. Even the Almighties in Morning Dao Sect haven’t appeared either.Ch. 1059 Over the course of many years during which Morning Dao Sect had fought against the Immortals' Union, the war was controlled and limited to certain areas. The Council of Sect Masters had decided that when the Dynasts were appointed, they would wage a full-scale war against the Immortals’ Union.Ch. 1112 Then Morning Dao Sect had deployed ten armies of cultivators, and most of them numbered in millions. They slaughtered their way into the Immortals' Union from ten different directions, intending to determine the winner of the war in one go. This was the first time Morning Dao Sect had erupted and fought back in such a manner, taking the Immortals' Union by surprise and forcing it to continuously retreat. There were ten armies, and wherever they went, they almost always left the area in complete devastation. They slaughtered to a heinous degree and massacred whole races. The closer the armies got to the core of the Immortals’ Union, the stronger resistance they faced.Ch. 1118 Large-scale battles happened in numerous places in the True World. The number of casualties reached a terrifying number.Ch. 1130 When Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World tried to change his Life into an Abyss Builder, One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded creating a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then a dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. As a heinous, murderous aura spreaded out, Su Xuan Yi walked out of there. As he laughed menacingly, he started a slaughter in Morning Dao Sect. The entire Morning Dao Sect was drenched in blood. The continents in all planes were reduced to pieces of debris that fell into Dao Ocean. Everything in Morning Dao Sect was destroyed and Dao Ocean was dyed red.Ch. 1140 After Su Xuan Yi had left, there was no life left, just wreckage. It's territory was filled with thick aura of death. Since Su Xuan Yi had a True World’s will, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean didn't interfere, when Morning Dao Sect was being destroyed.Ch. 1226 Only De Shun and Xu Hui managed to survive the massacre inside. Many cultivators from Morning Dao Sect, who were outside during the explosion survived too. Wild Dog's Army of the War Chamber persevered.Ch. 1144 Others started New Dao Sect.Ch. 1180 Notes 道晨 (Dào Chén, Dao4 Chen2) means Dao/Path/Way + Morning/Dawn/birth of a new life. Reference List Category:Sects Category:True Morning Dao World